Unfortunate Events
by St.Jimmy'sgirl
Summary: when Tashigi is washed over board and render unconsious, she is found and pulled aboard by the straw hat crew, but Zolo's not very happy about that, or is he? TashigixZolo with slight hints of LuffyxNami and SanjixRobin CHAPTER 2 IS UP! please r
1. Chapter 1

Zolo cursed, why had Luffy decided taking in this marine would be such a good idea? He didn't understand the way the captain thought and he didn't think he ever would, but enough about that, your probably all wondering what this is all about, so I'll tell you what happened.

It had started like an ordinary day, Luffy eating insane amounts of food, Sanji yelling at him for it while also trying (unsuccessfully so far) to chat up Nami, Nami slapping him for flirting while Chopper attending to the other assortments of wounds Nami gave him for it, Robin calmly reading while occasionally sneaking a remorseful peek at the lovesick cook and Ussop (is that how you spell it?) did whatever he does on the ship (sorry to all Ussop fans).

And then Ussop spotted her, that marine girl also known as Tashigi, floating on a piece of whatever that was (Zolo wasn't really paying attention to what she was floating on) in the middle of the ocean, unconscious.

Luffy, being the likable idiot he is, pulled her aboard, BIG mistake in Zolo's eyes, but since Chopper was busy checking the marine's many wounds, he wasn't in a position to argue putting her back in.

These day been the unfortunate events of earlier in the day, day had turned to night, yet the girl had yet to awaken.

"Zolo, could you please keep an eye on her tonight to see if she wakes up?" Chopper asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Zolo inquired sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning lightly against the railing of the ship,

"Because if you don't, the money you owe my moves forward from having to be paid by Thursday to being owed by Monday AND the amount is doubled!" Nami answered, having spent an hour earlier on helping Chopper bandage her wounds.

Zolo grumbled in defeat and headed to the room she was sleeping in, regretting ever borrowing money from the red haired navigator.

As he opened the door and took a seat next to the bed, noticing the rhythmic rising and falling of the female presence lying in the bed, obviously sleeping off the events that got her on this ship. "_She's beautiful when she asleep"_ Zolo realized what he just thought and looked away, blushing a deep red, "_what am I thinking? She's a marine, I can't think a marine is beautiful!"_ Zolo shuddered, getting the mental image of smoker in a tank top and mini skirt.

Zolo looked back to the bed noticing she was sweating profusely, putting his hand to her forehead, she had a fever.

**Tashigi's pov:**

Tashigi hated being clumsy, it always came at the worst times, just like how she ended up falling off the ship.

Start flashback 

_It was a particularly strong storm and they had to sail through it to get to were the straw hat crew was last spotted and it was rocking the ship quite hard and Tashigi was on the deck, giving out orders and helping tie things down._

_Backing off from the latest thing she tied down, she lost her footing, grabbing a plank of wood that had come off earlier that day as she fell of the edge of the rail._

_Unfortunately as she fell she was knocked out, rendered unable to climb back on the ship and in the mist of the storm, the crew were unable to spot her, so she was left there._

End flashback 

Luckily she had felt her self being pulled aboard a few hours later, being laid down on a bed and the wounds she had gotten being attended to.

This had been a few hours ago; these people had left the room, leaving her to rest.

She felt a presence enter the room and sit on a near by chair, a few seconds later mumbling something along the lines of "that would be disturbing", why did that voice sound so familiar?

She felt quite uncomfortable actually, maybe she had a fever?

Apparently this person had the same thought, feeling a hand on her forehead.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, leaning in further to the hand, "_so warm"_ she thought.

The hand pulled away ridding her of the comfortable warm feeling, her eyes flickered open to see were the source of warmth had gone.

**General pov:**

"You!" Tashigi exclaimed, quickly sitting up, pointing at Zolo.

"Ah!" Zolo let out as he fell off the chair, butt meeting the floor.

"Where am I?" Tashigi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well um…" Zolo trailed off

"Answer me!" she screeched.

Cringing, he answered, "on our ship, we found you floating unconscious in the water, it's a wonder your glasses stayed on!"

"Well thanks for the hospitality and all but I need to get off, I was thrown overboard and a need to find them, so just drop me at a marine base at the nearest island!" she exclaimed.

"Um there's a slight problem with that" Zolo said, scratching the back off his head and grinning sheepishly

"What is that?" she inquired

"The nearest island is 2 weeks away, and that's a pirate island" he replied.

"WHAT!" she screamed "I CAN'T STAY ON A PIRATE SHIP WITH SCUM FOR OVER 2 WEEKS!" she added

"For last time" he grounded out, "we are not SCUM!" he concluded.

"Hey what the hell is going on in here?" Nami asked, bursting into the room to see were the ruckus was coming from.

"I can't stay on this ship for over 2 weeks, I've got to get back to my ship!" Tashigi exclaimed.

Nami sighed "look, it's going to take a few days for your wounds to heal anyway and look at it this way, would you rather swim?" Nami explained

"Well…" Tashigi trailed off

"That's what I thought" Nami concluded

Robin entered the room "sit back and rest, you got a rather nasty blow to the back of your head, you need to sleep" she said

"Um, isn't she your enemy" Tashigi asked, confused

"After the whole crocodile she joined our crew" Zolo explained

"I wasn't talking to you!" Tashigi remarked

"Whatever" Zolo retorted

"If you two would stop flirting and let Tashigi get some rest then there would be some peace around here! You can flirt tomorrow," Nami said smirking.

"We weren't flirting!" they both said at the same time.

"Sure" Robin remarked sarcastically, both of them blushing.

"Whatever, I'll stay on the ship until my wounds are healed and we get to the nearest marine base." Tashigi said, sighing in defeat.

"Okay Tashigi get some rest, Chopper will tell you the extent of your wounds tomorrow, until then we all need some sleep, so off to your rooms" Nami said, as Zolo, Robin and herself left the room, leaving Tashigi alone in the room.

As Zolo made his way to his room he thought, "_what on earth were Nami and Robin talking about? I don't flirt, I train and I wouldn't start now with that annoying marine!"_ he laid down and closed his eyes "_oh well, enough of that, time for sleep"_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of the story…

**Next time: Tashigi tells the crew what happened, smoker finds that Tashigi is gone, trouble with Zolo.**

Me: well there's the first chapter!

Zolo: why did you write that bit about smoker in a tank top and mini skirt?

Me: I thought it would by funny

Tashigi: your sense of humour is strange

Me: thank you!

Zolo: **cough** CRAZY **cough**

Me: (glares at Zolo)

Zolo: (sniggers)

Me: oh well, see that little blue button you use to review in the corner, press it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry I took so long to update!!! I had what is called "mega writers block" and also had a lot going on at school and in life in general.

Zolo: Yeah right *whispers* total bull

Me: watch it, sword boy

Zolo: Oh, very creative!

Me: Grrrrrrrrrrr

Zolo: *sniggers*

Disclaimer: i don't own one piece! If i did, it would be **very** different.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Normal pov

**flashback**

**Chapter two: life on the ship**

It was the early morning after Tashigi had been pulled aboard, as Zolo, who was the only one awake on the merry-going, was training, all the while deep in thought.

'I can't believe this! A marine, has Luffy gone mad!?' He thought angrily as he swiped at the morning fog, imagining a non-existent opponent (preferably, in his opinion, a certain blue hair marine) in it's place. Swiping once more in a frustrated manner, he stopped, finishing his training and going back to his thoughts.

'Well, once Luffys decided on something, there's no stopping him, may as well learn to live with it.' He concluded with a sigh, putting back his swords and heading back to the male living quarters, which he shared with (you guessed it) the rest of the male population of the ship.

As he made his way back to the room he stopped incidentally, in front of the door to the sick room. 'It wouldn't hurt to see how she's going, I mean she WAS floating in the middle of the ocean...' He reasoned, slowly and quietly opening the door, revealing the peacefully sleeping woman, her chest rising and falling rhythmically with breath.

'She almost looks... innocent like this, you would never think she was so annoying if you hadn't met her before.' Zolo thought as his eyes drifted down to her slightly parted, cherry coloured lips. (AN ha! You all thought he was perving on her! Sorry, ruining the moment!).

'What am I thinking? This is Tashigi I'm thinking about, possibly the most irritating person I've ever had the displeasure to meet!' he objected to his thought, shutting the door and continuing his way back to the room.

LATER THAT MORNING...

"Sannnnnjjjjjjiiiiii! I want FOOOOOD!" Luffy protested loudly. "Ah quit yappin' breakfast is served." Sanji grumbled as loud scrapping noises were heard as everybody pulled up to the table.

As quickly as the crew (and Tahsigi) had entered and sat down, the familiar sounds (or at least it was to most of the people at the table) of mealtime came, Nami and Robin talking animatedly, Luffy loudly stuffing food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days, when in fact he had eaten not even twelve hours previous and Zolo silently brooding while occasionally sending a glare at Usopp and Chopper for attempting any forms of conversation, wanting (as usual) to be left alone with his thoughts. As the new addition to the table, Tashigi sat silently, momentarily observing the food on her plate.

'It's probably poisoned for all I know! No, these people offered me hospitality and due to my situation, I must grudgingly accept, they may be pirates, but for now they deserve the benefit of the doubt. Besides, the only one here who would really consider doing that is HIM, consider what an unstable ass he is!' She thought, shooting a glare over at the swordsmen, only find her eyes meeting with his, flushing in embarrassment she looked backed to her food and starting to eat, all the while not noticing his smirk of victory before he himself went back to his food.

"Tashigi, I've been meaning to ask, how are you feeling?" Chopper asked, "okay, my head and all and cuts and bruises still hurt a bit, but I think the fever's broken." She answered, giving the deer a small smile. "What happened? I mean, all we know is that for some reason you were unconscious in the middle of the ocean, care to enlighten us?" Nami inquired, giving the navy-haired swordswomen a questioning look.

At this point most of the crew had turned towards Tashigi, also curious about her current situation, Tashigi, a bit taken aback by their abrupt interest, began her story. "Well, we were in the middle of a bit storm and I was on deck giving orders, you know, getting people to tie things down, that sort of stuff, I was help tie something down and I lost my footing and I guess I just... slipped." She told " I must have knocked my head falling overboard because after that the only thing I remember is waking up here." She added.

'Ha! Of course, her clumsiness got us into this mess! Just GREAT!' Zolo thought spitefully, observing with a slightly raised eyebrow as Chopper began to speak "Well the first 48 hours of such a bad head injury are key, you need as much sleep as possible." Tashigi nodded "I understand, I was finished with eating anyway, I think I'll go back to bed now." She concluded, rising from her position at the table and making her way back to the sick room.

Once she exited the room Chopper continued, "guys, we will have to check on her about every half hour to make sure she's okay, whose going to go first?" He asked, looking around at the crew, "I'll go first, we can work out who goes next after my turn." Nami said, raising her hand slightly, "okay, but, and this is to everyone, you must remember to go check no later than half an hour. Her injury, left unchecked for lengthy periods of time could be fatal, is that clear?" Chopper inquired, receiving several nods of confirmation. "Right, now whose going to help me with the washing up?" Sanji asked,

Let's just say that table was VERY void of people in a VERY short period of time.

LATER THAT DAY...

The day had progressed quite normally, after the previous night's excitement the crew of the merry going had fallen back into a relatively normal routine, occasionally interrupted by checks on the sleeping marine. Slowly everyone had taken their turn at checking on Tashigi, everyone, that is, but a certain green-haired swordsmen. He had taken every chance to avoid the duty; every possible excuse had been worn out until finally he was the last one left to go.

"Swordsmen, it's your turn to go monitor Tashigi." Robin informed him, pointing to the door leading for the deck down to the hallway to the sick room. He eyed the door with a weary look before walking towards it, pushing it open and stepping though.

"He acts like she's going to kill him if he goes near her or something!" Nami exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the door that Zolo had previously entered, "but that's the thing, given the chance she probably would." Sanji concluded before receiving a swift wack in the back of the head back the book Robin was currently reading, "She may be a marine, but she has more honour than that. But then again she's just as bad as he is, she acts like he's the devil in disguise!" she said, returning to her book as Sanji rubbed what was sure to become a large bump on the back of his head in attempts to ease the newfound pain.

IN THE SICK ROOM...

Again, like the previous night He sat there on the chair, next to the bed containing the sleeping blunette.

'Great, just great, I'm stuck in a room with a marine who will probably either try to kill me or challenge me to a duel when wakes up!' He thought sarcastically '_but at least you have something pretty to look at._' Came a voice from the back of his head.

'What!? One, She is NOT pretty, she's irritating and a marine and two, who are you?!'

'_..._'

'ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!!'

'_Alright, but you won't believe me. Zolo, I'm your conscience_'

'... Bullshit'

'_Told you_'

'Fine, your my conscience, what do you want?'

'_Jeez, aren't we a bit touchy? Well, for one thing you like her!_'

At this moment He turned a lovely shade of pink.

'I do not, your insane!'

'_I'm not the one having an argument with a voice in my head.'_

'... Shut up'

'_Ha! I win!'_

'This is going to be a LONG half an hour!'

MEANWHILE, ON CAPTIN SMOKER'S SHIP...

**Smoker's pov**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND TASHIGI ANYWHERE!?!?!?" I practically scream at the boy standing in my office, he looks like he's seen a ghost, good; I want him to be scared. "W-w-w-well no one has s-seen her since the storm sir, we've look everywhere!!" he replies in desperation, I sigh, I'm sick of this, She must be somewhere.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" I ask, this is hopeless, if she was here she would have reported to me after the storm had finished to report the damages, I should have guessed something was wrong. "Positive, I've asked everyone, not one person has seen her in the past 24 hours." He concluded.

What could have happened to her? Last thing we were hot on the trail of the straw hats, and now...

Wait a second, of course! The straw hats must have taken her!

"GET EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR DUTIES; WE HAVE TO FIND THE STRAW HATS!!"

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!! The plot thickens! Tune in next time to find out what happens to our dearest straw hats! I promise this update will be MUCH quicker!

Zolo: better be, seriously, A YEAR!!

Me: shut up! Or I might decide that you have to dress up like barbie for a chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem*... fear me

Zolo: *gives insane authoress look*

Me: anyway, REVIEW BITCHES!!!


End file.
